kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Booking
is the 127 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima follows Ayumi and Miyako, thinking about how he can proceed with after school event as it was not supposed to have more than two people. The girls get suspicious of Keima following them and ask him about why he is following them. He ignores the question because there is too much he is thinking about in his mind. Then Miyako asks Keima, "Won't Kanon be angry with you?" due to the rumors of Keima and Kanon dating. Keima desperately tries to change the subject by asking how did they do in the exams. But Miyako then asks how long Keima and Kanon have been dating, which makes Ayumi very angry. Keima tries to smooth out the situation by saying that it was a rumour but before he could finish, he sees Haqua (who is disguised as Elsie) and Chihiro across the street and frantically rushes the two girls into a mall. As he walks in he notices that both Haqua and Chihiro also walk into the same mall, Keima signals Haqua to keep Chihiro busy. While Haqua and Chihiro are on the second floor browsing instruments, Keima and the others are down purchasing some food. Keima says he needs to go to the restroom and leaves the group, He then meets up with Haqua and talks about why she was not in school, while this happens Ayumi comes towards the restrooms and talks to Keima (Before Ayumi came near Haqua and Keima, Keima pushed Haqua into the restrooms). She says that she knows that Keima was waiting for her at the school gate and tells him that she does not want him to do that. Keima refuses and says that he will become Ayumi's shadow, causing her to blush furiously, and he leaves while signalling Haqua to follow Ayumi. Keima then goes into the music store and meets with Chihiro. Chihiro asks why Keima is there, he replies that Elsie asked him to buy her some Bass strings. Chihiro explains about how all the instruments are different and when Keima asks Chihiro why they are different she replies that she does not know. Keima asks her why she doesn't know. She then tells Keima that she has only been playing guitar for six months and that she doesn't everything there is about instruments yet. Chihiro then looks at a guitar and says that it is cool, Keima says that for the price of the guitar he can buy eight brand new games. Chihiro then requests the shopkeeper that she wants to try out the guitar. Chihiro then plays with the guitar for a minute and Keima listens to her. Keima asks her whose song it was and she replies that it was her own song. She then asks him how it was and Keima replies that the song had a "Nice ring to it". Chihiro then talks about how the bit that she played was only the intro to the song and as she was going to talk more to him about it. She then realises that she was talking to Keima, screams and said she was sick because she was talking to him about this. Chihiro then leaves the mall. Keima was feeling satisfied that he was able to score more "points" with the two girls. He then rushes towards the library in order to make progress with his next conquest. References Category:Chapters Category:Summary